


yellow is the color of her eyes

by rowanthefierce



Series: Western AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthefierce/pseuds/rowanthefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild West Jaspidot AU. Jasper leads a group of bandits; Peridot was formerly of them, but has reformed to become a sheriff of the local town Jasper and co. beleaguer. She harbors concerns for Jasper and against the orders of her superiors (Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl) goes to warn her. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow is the color of her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> the horrendous lack of capitalization is a stylistic choice of mine, please excuse it. :)

“you finally came back to me,” sneered Jasper. “after all this time.”

“I didn’t come back for _you_ ,” Peridot replied. “we need to talk.”

“about what? did the other sheriffs—” Jasper flicked the bronze badge on Peridot’s chest, “—tell you to do it?”

“I disobeyed their orders to do this.”

Jasper’s face broke into a contemptuous grin. “oh. you’re under orders now?”

“if I want to be on their good side.”

“so now you’re on their bad side?” Jasper put a hand on the wall, a few inches from and above Peridot’s head.

“if they find out—yes.”

“hm. you’re different now. a little more rebellious. I like that.” the bandit put a few fingers under Peridot’s chin, tilting the other woman’s face to look at her. “what did you want to discuss?”

“you’re doing all of your schemes for attention…” Peridot began, then paused, mouth still open, “stop smirking at me.”

“what?” Jasper’s smile grew broader. her fingers dropped from Peridot’s chin and trailed down the young sheriff’s chest. “something bothering you?”

Peridot’s face heated up. “n-no.”

“keep talking, then.”

“attention—you’re not even doing _anything_ …j-just making…noise—in the metaphorical sense…”

“that’s not your concern. I do what I want.”

“we—I—want you to stop.”

“don’t you always?” Jasper’s hand was resting on Peridot’s waist. her eyes glinted in dusk’s light. “what’s different?”

“you’re going to be killed.”

“that’s what they all say.”

“no—they are planning to trap you…they know you’re losing your band bit by bit. tomorrow. I know you’re going to go back. don’t.”

“since when do you care for me?”

Peridot swallowed, her mouth going dry. Jasper brought her face closer to the sheriff’s. “remember when we worked together?”

“y-yes.”

“you still want me?”

“ _w-w-what?_ ” Peridot stammered.

“you think I didn’t notice?”

“notice what?”

“ohhhh—don’t play _dumb_ with me…you know—you wanted me—”

“I—”

“kiss me.”

“kiss—”

“—you want to—you’re shaking…”

Peridot looked Jasper in the eyes. she regretted it. the bandit’s eyes were amber, the sun’s aura, the yellow flowers that clung to life at the fringes of the town—

she kissed Jasper, crashing their lips together. Jasper’s hand ran lightly up her body to cup her chin with tender roughness. how nice it was—how it was nothing and everything she expected. at such close proximity Jasper smelled like dust and old leather, an empty gun and the scent of rock when held close against your face.

Jasper’s hands shifted to Peridot’s shoulders and began to work off her jacket. Peridot let it slide off her arms and hit the wooden floor of the hideout.

was she really about to do this?

“you _do_ —” said Jasper, breaking the kiss, “—you’re a terrible liar.”

“I forgot—”

“doesn’t matter now.” Jasper began to unbutton her own shirt.

the shirt was halfway unbuttoned when Jasper picked up Peridot in her arms and carried her towards the ramshackle bed. something crunched under Jasper’s foot; Peridot looked down and saw the metal badge on her jacket lying, snapped in half. it didn’t matter anymore.

they kissed again, foreheads pressed together, Jasper’s hair tangling with Peridot’s. somewhere in between short, hurried breaths Jasper worked the rest of her shirt off and Peridot slipped out of her undershirt.

Jasper ran her mouth across Peridot’s jawline, her breath hot on the other woman’s skin. the rough blankets chafed against the sheriff’s bare back. she didn’t care. she was with Jasper—such a desire, at last, fulfilled.

“you still have the scar,” murmured Jasper, her thumb rubbing gently over a long white mark on Peridot’s stomach. “that was my fault, wasn’t it?”

“it-t’s fine now.” Peridot remembered the clifftop fight—bits and pieces, a showdown against a rival group, Jasper stepping forward with her gun in hand, Peridot being pushed over the edge by an enemy, the fall—stop—caught in a tree, the blood running down her clothes—Jasper…

  1. the bandit pressed a kiss in the indentation on Peridot’s collarbone. unexpected. it snapped Peridot out her reminiscences. she looked down at Jasper—the bandit moved forward, their faces coming together, and Peridot took the opportunity to give attention to Jasper’s neck. the other woman growled in pleasure.



the boots and pants were the next articles of clothing to come off. Peridot noticed, appreciated, and couldn’t stop admiring Jasper’s thighs. the bandit brushed her lips against the scar, prompting the other woman to tremble ever so slightly. she continued downwards until she reached the hem of Peridot’s undergarments.

Jasper stopped. Peridot bit back a cry of confusion and stared at the other woman.

“you want—?” asked Jasper.

“—yes.”

she maneuvered herself out of the last bit of clothing. Jasper grinned again; Peridot flushed dark red. there was another pause. then Jasper went down, causing the sheriff to exhale sharply and cover her face with one hand. she moaned softly—how unprofessional—and felt her breaths come in short and quick. Jasper’s tongue flicked against the optimal spot, producing another pleasured noise from Peridot. she grabbed the coarse bedsheets with one hand, the material abrading the palms of her hands.

“oh…” she muttered against the back of her other hand, “…please…”

Jasper stopped and lifted her head. she pulled Peridot close against her with one arm as the fingers of her right hand slid inside the other woman.

the tipping point was near. Peridot’s little noises made Jasper smirk; both were satisfied. three fingers. the sheriff bit down on the bandit’s shoulder as she climaxed, a distorted moan escaping her lips.

Jasper rose from the bed once Peridot had settled down. she cleaned her face and hand, then returned to the other woman, who was starting to dress again. they lay together, limbs intertwined.

“how was that?” asked Jasper.

“everything and nothing like I imagined.”

“oh. good.”

Peridot didn’t think she could go back. not now.

“do you really care for me?”

“I…always have.”

“I—won’t go…tomorrow.”

the sheriff opened her eyes and found Jasper staring back at her. yellow, like the amber that traps insects.

she wouldn’t go back.


End file.
